Bella the dark lords consort
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella/Voldemort. Bella a half blood witch has a one night stand with a dark mysterious wizard when she flooed to the leaky cauldron for her birthday a year after the Cullen's betray her. A month later she finds out she's pregnant and she has to run from Forks due to Victoria. Finding out the father of your child is the Dark Lord Voldemort was a shock for sure. Mature
1. Chapter 1

Bella/Voldemort. Bella a half blood witch through her mom who is a squib has a one night stand with a dark mysterious wizard one night when she flooed to the leaky cauldron for her birthday a year after the Cullen's betray her. A month later she finds out she's pregnant and she has to run from Forks due to Victoria. Finding out the father of your child is the Dark Lord Voldemort was a shock for sure not that Bella really minded. Having to run to him because the light wants to kill your baby was not the way Bella picture her pregnancy going but hell. Her life had always been odd. Why wouldn't this be any different? Mature content. I don't own anything. Dark winning for sure and Potter is on the dark side in this.

Bella sighed as she woke to bright lights in her room. She had another wet dream of that night about a month ago. She just couldn't stop thinking how amazing it had been.

It had started out another depressing day for her only it was her birthday. She was now 19. A year from when the Cullen's up and abandoned her. 6 months since she lost her father to a drunk driver. She was utterly alone now that the pack stop speaking to her. They only spoke to her enough to tell her whatever updates they had on Victoria who up until now they have done a good job keeping her away from town. Bella gave them all the info she had on the crazy red head and she didn't want them knowing she was a witch so she just kept to herself.

She had hoped Jake and Billy would have been there for her once she lost Charlie but once he was buried they wanted nothing to do with her since she had dated a Vampire and to them that was unforgivable. Not that she ever would again.

So on her birthday she decided to go somewhere and celebrate herself. She had always wanted to visit Diagon alley ever since she learned about it at Salem. So she took the first floo she could find to the leaky cauldron.

She spent some time in Diagon Alley learning there world was in some sort of conflict between the light and dark with the dark apparently winning not that Bella really cared much. She was only there for one night.

After that she rented a room at the leaky cauldron and spent the night getting drunk for the first time at the bar.

She had been well into a few classes of elf wine when a dark, sexy and mysterious man sat next to her. His magic was strong and she could feel how dangerous he probably was but in her alcohol induced mine she didn't care.

She struck up a conversation with him that seemed to surprise him but after a few minutes he decided to speak back to her. He ask her a few questions here and there like her name, where she was from, if she was muggleborn which she was not. Things like that. She told him of her past with the betraying virgin blood sucker as she called Edward which seemed to make him smirk at her like she amused him. He had others with him she had remembered but he waved them away once they started talking and she was too intoxicated to remember anyone else there that night.

Then she remembered asking him to fuck her. She wasn't sure if she truly ask in that way but she had kissed him and somehow they found their way to her room for a night that had left her damn near boneless and exhausted.

When she woke that next day she couldn't remember the man's name or if she'd even ask him for it but her body was deliciously sore and he had left before she woke which was probably best giving she would have been so embarrassed with the way she acted the night before.

She returned home then and spent the next month alone in her father's house reading and studying more magic. She was so tired of the muggle world she couldn't see straight.

But that morning she woke up again running for the bathroom. She had some kind of stomach bug or something the last few days and decided to go into town to get some lighter foods to try and eat.

On her way back from town her truck was struck by something hard sending her flying into the woods and crash into a large tree.

Her vision blurred and she could feel blood running down her head and she felt very nauseous again. Opening her eyes she gasp as she saw Victoria standing in front of her truck growling at her. Bella did the only thing she could think of and apperated back to her house. Stumbling a little as she landed in her room she swished her wand and packed her things quickly in a trunk before shrinking it and throwing on a cloak. She wiped the blood from her head with a towel before she heard Victoria crashing into her downstairs window followed by growls from the wolf pack. Bella decided to set the house on fire and apperated to the local floo house in Seattle and flooed to the leaky cauldron. The only place she could think of to get as far away from Forks as she could. She was done with the muggle world now.

When she landed on the ground in the leaky cauldron she knew she was hurt. The wreck had probably gave her a concussion and maybe a broken rib or two. Her vision was blurry and her head still bleeding and she just knew she was going on vomit all over the floor.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" she barely heard before she lost the fight she was having with her stomach and vomit on someone's shoe before everything went black.

When she woke sometime later she was still in some pain though not as much as before and she was very sick to her stomach. She could hear the sounds of voices around her and it took her some time to focus in order to make them out.

"What are we going to do Albus? We cannot allow her to bring this child into the world. It's the Dark Lord's for Merlin sake and now without Harry. We'd never stand a chance." She heard a women almost screech and another male sigh.

"Yes I know. But none of my termination spells are working. The fetus seems to be protecting her in her weakened state." He said and Bella realized they were talking about her.

"I called you the moment I received the paternity test when I realized she was pregnant. I was hoping to contact the father since I had no way of knowing who this witch is but when I saw the name of the father I called you instead." She heard a women say.

"Yes you did well my dear. We cannot allow Voldemort to know we have his un born child here." A male said.

She got tired of hearing them talk and decided to open her eyes and slowly sit up. She was very dizzy.

"What's going on?" Bella ask looking around the room. There was an old man, and old women and several others in the room all with wands out.

"You have been brought to St Mungo's for treatment when you feel from the floo and vomited on my shoe." Said a bald dark skinned wizard.

"I do apologize about that sir." She said.

"Were you attacked by Death eaters?" a red headed women ask and Bela frowned.

"What? No I don't even know what that is. I was attacked by a Vampire in America." She said and they all frowned highly confused.

"Look thanks for the help I'll just go." She said slipping her cloak back on that was hung on the side of the bed and patted the pocket to see her wand and trunk were still inside.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow you to leave. You see the healer here as informed me that you are with child and the father is Lord Voldemort. Leader of the dark and the death eaters. To which we are at war with." The old man said and Bella glared at him.

"Excuse me. I don't know who you are but you cannot hold me hostage. I could give a shit less who you're at war with. Wait did you just say I'm pregnant?" Bella said gapping in shock after what he said caught up with her.

"Yes it has been confirmed you're a month pregnant." The healer said and Bella took a moment to let that sink in. What the hell.

"I need to go." She said standing and all there wands pointed to her.

"As Headmaster Dumbledore just said you're not going anywhere until we find out how you came to be carrying Voldemort's spawn and how to get rid of it." The male with one weird moving eye hissed at her and Bella felt a flare of anger at these fucking people. No way in hell are they touching her baby. She took her wand out as a spell was sent her way but a burst of magic slammed into it from her stomach throwing all the people across the room. She didn't stand there long enough to ponder that just yet as she threw up her own shield and ran out the door.

Running blindly through the hospital she stunned anyone that got in her way as she ran following the signs for a floo room. Once inside she barricaded the door and flooed back to the leaky cauldron.

"Welcome back miss." She heard and ran through the pub and outside to the alley. Once inside the busy streets she decided to take the streets to the left that appeared to be dark so she could hide. Running she panted unsure where to go as she ran into a dark shop and slammed the door shut behind her ducking down as wizards ran past that had been chasing her.

She took a few deep breaths to stop the wave of nauseous that hit her as she tried to control her panting.

"Can I help you?" she heard and looked over to see an older male shop attendant looking at her like she was crazy and another male with long blonde hair and a cane standing off to the side watching her. She held up her hand for a moment as she looked out the door. She gasp and ran into the shop and ducked down behind the counter as the door opened.

"Get out of my store." The old man yelled to the wizards that burst through the door. Bella shared a look with the blonde male and pleaded with her eyes not to give her away. He shifted more so no one could see her as he sneered at the men at the door.

"Look death eaters were looking for a witch with brown hair. Did she come in here?" she heard and the Blonde snorted.

"As you can see no. And you've no place to accuse anyone of being anything." He drawled out. The men at the door huffed before slamming it shut and Bella gave a deep sigh as she laid her forehead on the wall she was hiding behind.

"You can come out now miss. There gone." She heard and she peeked out before standing swaying alittle.

She could tell both men were dark wizards the blonde more so and they did call them death eaters. So Bella thought maybe they could help her.

"I need help." She said and the blonde raised a brow at her.

"Clearly." He said.

"I need to find the Dark Lord. And now. He needs to know what I've got to say." She said and the blonde eyed her for a moment before nodding.

"I'll take you with me and let him decide if he wants to hear what you have to say." The blonde said and she nodded before he grabbed her arm and apperated away.

When they landed Bella bent over and heaved willing her stomach to not give way this time as the blonde male stepped away from her.

"You're not going to vomit are you?" he ask her and she took a few deep breaths.

"I hope not." She said as she battled with her dizziness and nauseous.

"Lucius. What's going on?" she heard another male say but she didn't bother to look up.

"I'm unsure Severus. Inform the Dark Lord I've someone here that says she needs to speak with him urgently once she gathers control of her bodily functions." Lucius said and the other male fled the room as Bella finally was able to breathe and stand up again.

Bella could feel the small sensation of magic in her stomach pulsing with need the closer she got to the father and Bella knew then the healer had been right. She was pregnant indeed.

A dark haired male came back into the room and nodded to them.

"He said it better be important. Come." The male said and Lucius grabbed her arm gently and steered her down a long hall until they reached a set of double doors. Lucius and the dark haired male shoved the door opened and pulled her inside.

Bella got a look at the man that has been haunting her dreams for over a month. He was even better looking then she remembered though she didn't recall the red eyes.

When he saw her standing there his eyes widened slightly.

"This was not what I was expecting." He said and she snorted before she could help herself.

"Yeah no shit. You've no idea the day I've just had." She told him and the other two men stepped back from her but she just stood her ground staring at the man she lost her virginity too.

"I don't remember the red eyes though. I must have been really wasted." Bella said and the dark lord's lips actually twitched as he looked the young witch over.

He'd thought of her often since that night. He had a rare night where he went out to have a drink to test the climate of the public after Potter had deflected to his side. He had been surprised when this beautiful witch talked to him obviously not knowing who he was as he had a slight glamour on that night. He ended up taking her to bed several times that night before leaving. He had not indulged in those carnal needs in many, many years and he had been thinking of her often since and now to see her standing there obviously having been attacked by someone it had him very curious.

"I had a glamour on that night. Have a seat." He said and she nodded and sat in the seat in front of his desk.

"Why do you look as if you've been in a battle?" he ask her tapping his fingers on his desk looking her over.

"Because I was ran off the room in my truck by a crazy blood sucking leech, flooed to the leaky cauldron to get as far away from there as I could, vomited on some assholes shoe who took me to some hospital where I was being held hostage by some Santa clause looking old fucker in an ugly ass hat, a man with one eye and a few others to inform me that I was pregnant with your child and they planned to get rid of it." She said all in one breath and the dark lord's eyes widened as she spoke.

"What did you just say?" he said slowly seeing his two followers gapping at the girl as well.

"They said I was pregnant and did a test to determine the father and you were it. Since I've never been with anyone else and I've been sicker then crap for days now I think I believe them." She said and Voldemort stared at her for several minutes.

"How did you escape?" The dark haired male ask from her right.

"They shot a spell at me when I informed then they wouldn't be holding me captive but apparently the baby is a little protective and powerful already and conjured a shield giving me the out I needed to run. I didn't stop running until I ran into blondie here." She said waving to Lucius who gave her a slight glare at the name but said nothing.

"Do you know who it was that was holding you captive?" Voldemort ask sitting back in his chair trying to take this all in.

"I have no idea. I heard the name Albus and I think they called him Dumbledore as well. There was a male with one fake eye ball, a black bald male, red headed women and older women with a strict looking face." She said and he nodded.

"The order then. How did they know you were there?" he ask and she shrugged.

"I vomited on one of them and the healer called the old man when she saw the results. I heard as I was waking that they had been trying to cast termination spells at me as I was asleep but the baby must have protected me." She said placing her hand on her stomach as the dark lord's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm going to fucking kill that fucking old man painfully." He hissed standing and pacing the floor. Bella watched him walk back and forth for a few minutes as he tried to calm himself down. She was just glad to not be running anymore and she was very tired.

"Look I didn't come here to complicate your life. I didn't even know until they told me. I didn't know you were you either until today. I could care less who you are or what war's going on here but I'm keeping the baby. If you wouldn't mind just letting me rest for a day or two and I can leave after that." She said and the dark lord stopped and turned towards her.

"You think I'm going to just ignore what you just told me?" he said and she shrugged.

"I don't know. You left last time before I could wake so I took that as you didn't want to be bothered which is fine. I'm not here asking you for anything I just didn't want them to kill my baby and I thought you should know." She said and he came around the table and kneeled down in front of her. He placed his hands on her flat stomach and closed his eyes. He could feel the familiar pulse of his magic mixed with hers under her skin. His child clearly growing within.

He'd never thought he'd have a child. After his resurrection and Severus helping him get his normal body back he threw himself into winning the war. Once Potter joined to stay with his lover Draco the war turned greatly in his favor. He still never thought he'd ever have a child. He couldn't have one with a follower that just wanted to get higher status and it had been years since a witch caught his eye but she had caught his the moment she started talking to him as if he was any other wizard and to know she was carrying his heir. He couldn't quite place the emotions he was feeling right now.

"I swear to you Bella I'll do everything in my power to make sure you and our child is safe and well cared for. You are carrying my heir. My child that I never even thought I'd have. I want you both here with me." He told her and she stared at him for a while before nodding a tear falling down her face in relief.

She was showed to a guest room after that to rest by the house elf who was jumping for joy to know there was a baby on the way. She showered as she was in desperate need of one. Just before she planned to dive head first into the extremely large bed there was a knock on the door and the dark haired male from before stepped inside.

"I apologize for disturbing you I know you must want to sleep. But the dark lord would like me to check you over to insure none of your injuries still need immediate care until we can get the healer here tomorrow." He said to her and she nodded as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"What's your name?" she ask him and he looked down at her as he approached.

"Severus Snape." He told her and she nodded.

"I've studied your potions work back in school." She told him and he gave a nod as he ran his wand over her body.

"You still have a slight concussion take this it will help and it's safe to take while pregnant. The healer will give us a better understanding of everything you'll need tomorrow. Other than that you're safe to sleep for the night." He told her and she thanked him as he nodded and left heading back to his lord's office where his lover Lucius was waiting for him.

"How is she?" The dark lord ask the moment he entered the room and took a seat.

"Nothing pressing other than a slight concussion from the Vampire attack. I gave her a safe potion to take for that. Anything else can wait for the healer so we know more on what she'll need." He told his lord who nodded.

"Did she say anything? Ask for anything?" the dark lord said and Severus bit back a chuckle at how worried his lord was for this witch.

"No my lord. She ask my name and I told her. She mentioned studying my work in school in potions and that was it. She appears exhausted and is probably already asleep. Which is understandable giving the day she's had." Severus said and the dark lord nodded.

"As my two most trusted I don't think I need to say this but I will. Bella will be here for the foreseeable future if I have any say in the matter. Keeping her and the baby safe is now the most important thing now. Especially giving the order now knows. I will be a sighing constant protection for her so be prepared to be called upon. Lucius I want you to insure Narcissa is here in the morning. I want her to be Bella's healer I think she'll be more comfortable with a female as well. I will be calling your son, Potter and the Lestrange's as well as Greyback tomorrow to speak with them all on this matter." He told his two trusted followers and they both nodded.

Severus knew since he was no longer a spy having helped Potter escape that he'd be assigned as a guard and to brew all her potions as well. Both of which he was fine with. She seemed like an intelligent young witch and very important to his lord.

"I was un aware that you'd taken a lover my lord. We could have gotten to her before the order if we'd known." Lucius dared to ask.

"I haven't taken a lover Lucius. Bella was a witch I met and we had one night together before I returned here a month ago. I knew she was from America but have not contacted her since. Now I wish I had at least checked up on her." He said and they nodded and was dismissed leaving the dark lord to his thoughts.

He checked up on Bella later before he headed to bed himself. She was cocooned in a nest of blankets in a deep sleep. Voldemort watch her sleep for a few moments. She really was s stunning witch and his child growing inside her was already powerful. He felt a proud emotion bubbling up as he headed to sleep. His life effective charge in a matter of moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella woke the next day and she could tell by how bright the room was she had slept in. She needed it but now her stomach was awake again and she made a mad dash for the large bathroom to vomit. Not that she had much in her system right now.

The house elf informed Master dark lord that Bella was finally awake and he found her kneeling by the toilet heavying.

When she was finished she felt a cold rag press into her forehead and looked up to see the sexy dark lord looking unsure of what to do. She would have laughed if she didn't feel like shit. She sat against the wall for a few moments until the nausea past.

"Sorry this has been happing for a few days now." She said taking the water he handed her.

"I have a healer here waiting to see you whenever you're ready. Maybe she will know something that can help with this." He told her as he pulled her to stand when she held her hand out to him. She waved him from the bathroom to brush her teeth and make herself look at least not half dead.

He was still standing in her room when she opened the door.

"How should I dress around here? I don't have a ton of magical clothes since I lived in the muggle world but I wasn't sure if there was a dress code around here?" she ask opening her trunk and biting her lip as she started shifting through the clothes she hastily packed.

"Whatever is comfortable for you is fine. I prefer least amount of muggle things here as possible but unless we are in a formal setting or I specify otherwise I could care less what you wear." He told her and she nodded.

She ended up with a pair of comfortable black pants and a long sleeve burgundy shirt since it was cold in the manor and she slipped on a pair of shoes before turning towards the dark lord.

"Where are we going?" she ask looking to him for some kind of direction.

"Do you want to eat first?" he ask and she shook her head.

"I don't think I can stomach it right now." She said and he nodded and waved her to follow. She walked next to him through the large manor home she hadn't taken the time to look at the night before. It was not the creepy, scary manor you'd think of a dark lord living in. It was large, and defiantly in the wizarding world but it was roomy, bright and nicely decorated.

"It's beautiful here." She told him and he gave her an actual smile as his hand landed on her low back.

"Thank you. I want you to be comfortable here. Let me know if you need anything, anything at all." He told her and she nodded as she looked down to hide her blush. He made her feel things no one ever had.

When they arrived in his study there was a blonde regal looking witch standing in the middle waiting for them.

"Narcissa Malfoy this is Isabella Swan. Bella this will be your healer Narcissa." The dark lord introduced. Bella nodded and relaxed some as the blonde gave her a pleasant smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The dark lord tells me you found out yesterday you are with child." She said motioning for Bella to sit in the chair as the healer sat as well. The dark lord turned to leave but Bella stopped him.

"You can stay. If you'd like. It's your baby too." Bella told him with a look that told the dark lord she really wanted him to stay so he gave a nod and sat in the other empty chair.

"Yes I was taken to a hospital and informed there. They tried to terminate the pregnancy but I got away. The baby protected me. I had been sick for the last few days." Bella told her pulling her sleeves down in a nervous gesture.

"Sick in what way." Narcissa ask writing a few things down in a book she pulled out.

"Well, dizzy, tired. Nausea to the point of vomiting every day. I haven't been able to keep much in. Floo or apparition make it worse." She said and Narcissa nodded.

"It's very common in your first trimester to become sick and for some women they are sick a lot. Floo and Apparition will make those feelings worse but there not harmful to your pregnancy. Broom flying however is not recommended alone. There is a prenatal potion that you can take with an added ginger extract that can help sooth your stomach but nothing will make it completely go away. For most women in the 2nd trimester it gets better. There is also a ginger tea that can help too. I'll write this all down for you." Narcissa said and both Bella and the dark lord nodded.

"Since I've never treated you I need to ask you several questions if you ok. Some will be quite personal." Narcissa said giving the dark lord a look and Bella nodded.

"It's fine." Bella said before the dark lord could open his mouth to offer to leave.

"You are muggle raised yes?" Narcissa ask and Bella nodded.

"Yes my father was a muggle my mother was a squib born to the Dupre pureblood family in the states." Bella told her and she nodded.

"How many sexual partners have you had? Your 19 correct?" Narcissa as and Bella blushed and nodded.

"Yes 19 and I've only ever been with the dark lord that one time." Bella said and the dark lord held back a smirk he liked no one else had touched her that way. He was very possessive.

"No other lovers?" Narcissa ask and Bella shook her head.

"No. Being a witch I was never attracted to muggle boys, that would be too complicated. During school I just didn't get that kind of attention. I did date a cold one that only drank animal blood in the muggle world, but he was like 100 year old virgin vampire so we only ever kissed. That's it." Bella said and Narcissa raised a brow before nodding.

"Any recent major injuries within the last year or so." Narcissa ask and Bella nodded.

"I was ran off the rode in my truck by a Vampire where I hit my head and hurt my ribs. Um, last year well alittle over a year I was bit by a cold one and beat up badly. I spent a week in the muggle hospital for that." She said and both the dark lord and Narcissa stared at her in shock.

"You were bitten by a cold one?" the dark lord ask and she nodded.

"Yeah but my ex sucked the venom out which hurts way worse coming out then going in." she said holding out her arm to show him the scar on her forearm.

"Did they not know you were a witch?" the dark lord ask and she shook her head no.

"No I never told them. I couldn't until I turned 18 due to the strict laws in the states but every time I tried something stopped me. Then the left so that was that." She said and he nodded.

After a few more questions Narcissa ran a scan over Bella to check everything out.

"The baby is doing fine. Being that he is already powerful the baby will do better around the dark lord, it always helps to have both magical parents close. You will need to take a few potions and I want you to try not to do anything to strenuous. Sleep when you're tired, rest when you want and try and eat as much as you can stomach. There are several good pregnancy books I will send you." Narcissa said and Bella nodded.

"I assume Severus will be brewing these potions my lord?" Narcissa ask handing him the list of potions needed and the dark lord nodded.

"Yes I have a meeting with him later I will give this to him then." The dark lord said and Narcissa bowed before heading out.

"Did you like her?" the dark lord ask and Bella nodded.

"Yeah she seems nice and seems to know what she's taking about and as I have no clue about anything pregnant related that's good to know she has that knowledge." Bella said and he nodded.

"Um, what do you want me to call you? I don't even know your name other than the dark lord Voldemort." Bella said blushing and he smirked.

"Voldemort is fine. My birth name was Tom but I don't prefer that name at all. You never ask my name that night either." He told her smirking when she blushed even more and buried her face in her hands.

"I figured as much. I couldn't remember if I did or if you told me. God you must have thought I was some kind of drunk whore." She groaned and he chuckled.

"Not at all. Given that I took your virginity that night I can attest to you not being a whore. You were just well into the wine and it loosened you up." He said and she groaned again and rolled her chocolate eyes.

"I think some of my followers are about to have lunch. Would you like to try and eat? I can have this tea made for you too." He said looking at the list of ginger tea. She nodded and followed him from the room.

"It's lunch time already." Bella said and he nodded.

"Man this time change is going to really screw me up." She chuckled and he did the same as they entered the dining room.

It was large and there were several people sitting down waiting for them. Bella fought hard not to blush at their stares as the dark lord pulled her gently with his hand on her back around the table and sat her to his left.

"Since I spoke to all of you earlier you know who this is but let me make the introductions. This is the mother of my unborn child Bella. These are my most loyal and close followers. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape you met last night as well as Narcissa." The dark lord pointed and Bella nodded to the familiar faces.

"Lucius and Narcissa's son Draco and next to him is Harry Potter. Ex light's golden boy." The dark lord said and Potter rolled his eyes but reached around Draco to shake Bella's hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Glad I'm not the new person around here anymore." Harry joked and Bella chuckled.

"Then the LeStranges. Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus and his bother Rabastan and my Werewolf advisor Fenrir Greyback." The dark lord finished and she nodded to everyone.

"As I said this morning Bella's safety is top priority. You will guard her with your life." He warned and there was a series of yes my lord's from around the table and Bella chuckled.

"That's intense." She told him and he smirked at her.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He said and snapped his fingers for the house elf to bring out food. He ordered her tea and she chuckled when everyone started drinking variations of tea.

"Tea's a big thing here I see." She commented as she sipped her ginger tea as the dark lord nodded.

"Miss…Bella I will have your potions ready later today." She heard Severus say from across her and she nodded as the dark lord cleared his throat.

"You will address Bella as Lady Bella for now. She's carrying my heir." The dark lord said and everyone nodded.

"My apologies Lady Bella." Severus said with a bow and Bella looked wide eyed at the dark lord. She didn't know how she felt about that.

"Voldemort that's really not necessary I'm no one important here." She whispered to him and he shook his head.

"You are most important and they will address you with respect or I will punish them." He told her and she just nodded. He was a dark lord and she knew he was dark and dangerous. She wasn't about to step on his toes in his own home so she just nodded and went back to her salad as they talked about what was going on with the light. None of it made sense to her but that was because she was new here. She didn't know anything that was going on and she truly didn't care about the light side especially since they tried to kill her baby but it was interesting to see the man she slept with in his dark lord element.

She couldn't say it didn't turn her on to see him ordering people around. She'd always had a darker edge to her back in school which is why she felt the pull to the vampires but she hide it well and here she didn't have to. Which was a nice change.

After lunch Bella went back to her room while The dark lord had a few meetings. She unpacked her trunk which didn't take long. She didn't have much things really. She would ask the dark lord later if she could read some of the books she saw in his study. She didn't think he'd mind but she didn't want to assume and she did love to read.

She was just about to die from boredom when someone knocked on her door. She opened it to see Draco and Harry standing there. Harry with a smile on his face.

"Lady Bella we wanted to see if you wanted some company. The dark lord thought you might get bored." Harry said and she nodded.

"You're not like here to entertain me out of fear of him are you?" she ask and Harry snorted.

"Draco maybe but I'm not scared of him. But no we really wanted to see if you wouldn't mind the company. There aren't a ton of people here that aren't boring to hand out with." Harry said rolling his eyes when Draco elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well come in then unless you have somewhere else you'd rather hang out." She said and he nodded and waved her to follow.

"The dark lord said we could give you a tour of the grounds if you'd like. It's a nice day outside and his manor grounds are actually really pretty." Harry told her and Draco nodded in agreement. She shrugged and followed behind them.

It was a nice day. Not overly cold but she slipped on the cloak they offered her just in case. He had a large garden with a lake off to the side. No neighbors at all. Woods behind the home not too far off and large shading trees in the backyard.

"It is really nice." She said and they nodded.

"So tell me. How did you end up, up the duff by the dark lord?" Harry ask her when they sat under a large tree by the lake. She chuckled.

"Honestly, I came to the leaky cauldron for my birthday. I didn't have anyone to celebrate it with and I had always wanted to visit Diagon Alley so I planned to spend the night. I was already tipsy when he showed up and sat near me. After that I'm pretty sure I chatted his ear off before we ended up in my rented room. I was pretty wasted so I don't remember it too much other then I liked it. I haven't seen him again till I came here." She said and they nodded.

"So word is you ran with Vampires what was that like?" Draco ask her and she sighed.

"I big mistake. I had just moved back home with my father from finishing my schooling at Salem and I enrolled in a muggle high school to please my father. There I met Edward Cullen and his family. I knew what they were the moment I saw them and after a few run in with Edward I became almost obsessed with him. He's the first guy to really give me a second glance. I was never attracted to muggle boys or anyone from Salem but I figured a Vampire might not be too bad with me being a witch. But I never told them what I was. It was nothing but big frustration. He was constantly worried about hurting me, and battling his thirst with me being his singer. I had to play the innocent, defenseless muggle which I hate. They had a way of making me feel not good enough from the way I acted or dressed. But I cared about them all. I was attacked a few times because of being around them and then they decided I wasn't worth the effort anymore. They betrayed me a left suddenly leaving another vampire in the area hunting me down and the local shape shifters were the only ones around to keep the area safe. Cold ones aren't totally un effective by our magic but it would take a lot to kill one so I left it to them to handle. When she attacked me the other day I fled as far from there as I could." She explained and they nodded listening in rapid attention.

"That's crazy. Seems your better off without the wanker." Harry told her and she nodded chuckling.

"Yeah the person I truly am just can't be with someone like that. She's too goody good if that makes since and I'm not. But there allure was heavy and it tends to make you weak around them. I was stupid and I thought I was in love which I now see I was not. It was a mistake I'd never make again." She said when the house elf brought her more tea which she drank as she had started feeling sick again.

"So tell me Harry Potter. What's the lights ex golden boy as the dark lord called you doing on the dark side?" Bella ask him and he chuckled.

"Honestly Draco was the thing that brought me over completely. The light had never really cared about me minus a select few. Draco and I had hated each other since we met but I didn't really see the world with open eyes back then. I was abused by my muggle relatives that the light left me with and Dumbledore played me like a chess piece since I came into this world and found out who I was. I stared getting sick or risking my life for people that only wanted something from me. Then I found out some things that Dumbledore had been keeping from me so I stared to shut down. Draco actually came to me when I saw I was hurting and we started up a tentative friendship that quickly turned into more. I released Draco was all I really wanted and to be with him I needed to start thinking for myself so I left and came here. The dark lord and I had some issues we have to work out but we both took oaths not to try and kill each other anymore and I've been happier here then I have anywhere else." Harry said giving Draco a loving look. Draco was a hard one to crack but she could see it in his eyes that he loved Harry back just as much.

"So you seduced the lights hero to the dark side. How darkly romantic." She teased and Draco snorted in amusement.

"You could say that I guess. I am just that good." Draco said and they all laughed then.

"It be time for supper young lords and Lady Bella." The house elf said popping in. They nodded and stood and headed back inside.

Voldemort met them at the back door and Harry and Draco left leaving Bella with the dark lord.

"Enjoy your chat?" he ask taking her cloak from her and tossing it as it hung itself on the rack.

"Yes there pretty funny." She said and he nodded and laid his hand on her back again and steered her towards the dining room.

Dinner was a little more relaxed then lunch had been. She didn't talk much but she listening to what was going on around her. Severus had her potions ready and she took her first dose before eating dinner. She wasn't able to eat a lot but she at least ate alittle.

After that the dark lord took her to his sitting room that was connected to his office and had even more books surrounding the walls.

"I wanted to ask if you minded if I read some of your books. You have an impressive collection." She said and he nodded.

"Of course read whatever you'd like." He said sitting on the sofa and picked up a book he had been reading before. She spent some time looking through the books before pulling one out on mind magic and walking towards the sitting area. She was going to sit in the empty arm chair before the felt the dark lord grab her wrist as she passed him. She looked over as he pulled gently and guided her to sit by him on the couch. She did so with a small smile on her face and settled down comfortably very close to him as it was a small sofa. He didn't seem to mind and she loved the feel of his magic. It felt like a silk blanket wrapped around her as she started to read.

After a couple hours of just reading if comfortable silence the dark lord felt a heavy weight pressing into his shoulder and look up from his book to see Bella had fallen asleep and was leaning against him.

Chuckling he shift her slowly until she was laying with her head in his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair gently as he read, every now and then he laid his hand on her stomach and felt his child inside. He felt very content in that moment and decided to just let it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Bella woke in her room with no memory of how she got there. The last thing she remembered was sitting with Voldemort reading the night before. She must have fallen asleep and somehow he got her to her room. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the book she had been reading sitting on the night stand and her shoes on the floor next to the bed. She didn't want to hope the dark lord wanted anything more from her then to bring his heir to birth but the little things he did like that made her heart swell with hope.

Her thoughts cut short when she had to make a mad dash to the bathroom to empty her stomach again. Hoping like hell this damn sickness would pass soon enough.

She made her way to breakfast on her own as the house self said the dark lord had a meeting to attend with his death eaters and Voldemort said she could take her breakfast in the sitting room. He would return as soon as he could her potion was waiting for her too with a note from Voldemort to not forget to take it. She smiled to herself again. For someone who was supposed to be an evil bastard he didn't act that way towards her.

Nagini the dark lord's familiar joined her as she was eating. She'd seen her once before and she knew the dark lord could speak to the snake. She hoped there child had that skill as well. She conjured a few mice for the beautiful snake that appeared to be watching over Bella as she nibbled on her breakfast and drank her tea reading more from her book.

A few hours later she heard a loud bang out in the hall that had the snake hissing in anger as Bella opened the study door and stepped into the hall. At first she didn't see anything else until she heard more commotion and saw the same black bald male wizard that she had vomited on a few days earlier come barreling up a set of stairs and down the hall throwing curses behind him.

He looked injured and angry and that anger seemed to increase when she caught sight of Bella standing in the doorway with her wand held in her hand.

"You. I see you found your way here. Whore." He snarled throwing a curse at her which she easily dodge. Nagini reared up in front of her hissing dangerously at the wizard who couldn't seem to decide if he wanted to run or try to harm Bella again.

"Kingsley. Stop." She heard and saw Harry and Draco had come down from there room in the manor. Draco pressed his wand to his dark mark on his arm as Harry tried to get the wizard away from Bella and Nagini.

"Potter. You betraying little bastard. How can you stand there, look me in the eye and not feel like you've doomed us all." The wizard Bella now knew as Kinsgley snarled keeping his wand trained on Bella. She saw the dark lord and his trusted follower's apperated in and ran towards them only to stop when Kingsley put up a strong wall between himself and the others leaving Bella and Nagini on the other side with him.

The dark lord snarled in anger. When he was called from their mission by Draco he knew something bad was happening but to see this fucking asshole that close to Bella was pissing him off and making him actually feel fear which pissed him off even more.

"You're an idiot Kinsgley. There's no way to win this. I sleep just fine at night with me choices thank you very much." Harry said coming to stand near the dark lord wand in hand glaring at Kingsley, one of those light bastards that just wanted to use Harry and never cared for him.

Bella could see from her spot still on the ground where she landed when she dodged his spell that this man knew he was going to die and he planned to take as many people with him as he could. He was tense and tight with anger and maybe fear she couldn't tell. Nagini was coiled tight right in front of Bella in the floor just waiting for Kingsley to get close, her venom dripping from her fangs but Kingsley wand trained on Bella mad her not attack just yet.

"I know I'm going to die here today. I knew it the moment you locked my in the dungeons below for interrogation. But I think maybe I'll take this whore you've impregnated to hell with me." Kinsley screamed.

Voldemort roared with anger and torn though Kingsley's shield at the same time Kingsley turned and shot what would have been a very harmful curse at Bella. But Bella wasn't a damsel in distress and she was pissed off at people under estimating her. Her shield was faster than his spell and flung his spell into the wall behind them the wall tearing at the curse and she twirled her wand from the floor before even Nagini could react and Kingsley's body froze on the spot tense with pain as he screamed. The others didn't even know how to react. Voldemort lowered his wand from where he was going to kill this fucking dead man walking and waved his followers down as they planned to do the same.

To see Bella who was now standing with her eyes damn near glowing with rage causing pain to this wizard was something he'd never forget and frankly was turning him on. She was a lot more powerful then he originally thought.

"I'm so sick of idiots thinking they can just kill me off. Fuck you." Bella hissed before slashing her wand and watching the black man's head roll off his shoulders. Everyone was shocked that this small witch had just beheaded someone in front of them.

At Voldemort's hiss Nagini snapped forward and started to devour the man at Bella's feet. She gagged a little at the blood as Voldemort walked over the dead body and grabbed Bella's face gently with both his hands.

"Are you alright?" he ask her and she nodded and gapped in shock when he pulled her towards him and kissed her hard on the lips. For several seconds he dominated her mouth the way he had that night over a month ago and she sagged against him and moaned at the contact. Good he was even a better kisser then she recalled.

When he pulled back he ordered Lucius to fetch Narcissa to check Bella over and ordered someone else to clean the mess up never taking his eyes off Bella's.

"That was the best thing I've seen in a long time." He told her and she chuckled as he lead her back in the study to wait for Narcissa to come.

"I've never actually killed anyone before. Thought about it but never did." She said sitting on the couch as he joined her.

"You did it beautifully. I think my followers might be a little scared of you now." He said and she rolled her eyes at his amusement.

"Only you would find my killing someone funny. Freaking dark lords. I was pissed, I'm tired of those light idiots thinking they can harm me or my child." She said and he nodded, grabbing her wrist gentle and running his fingers over her wrist.

"I don't think anyone can doubt your momma bear instincts now Bella. I pity anyone that actually harms our child. And I don't just find it amusing. I find it extremely sexy." He said with a heated look in his eyes. Bella blushed and didn't know what to day as Narcissa came into the room and Bella was thankful for the distraction. This flirty dark lord she didn't know how to handle yet.

Narcissa looked her over and declared Bella was fine. No spells hit her and the baby while a little stressed by the attack was doing fine.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know how he got out of my cells but I plan to find out. I'm just glad nothing bad happened. I wouldn't be able to handle that." He told her once Narcissa left. Bella nodded and moved to lay against him. She felt they both needed the contact right now.

"I'm glad you came though. Thankfully Draco was able to call you as I had no idea how to get word to you. I don't know what happened. I didn't even know you were holding prisoners here." She said and he hummed in thought.

"Does that bother you?" he ask and she shrugged.

"No, other then I think maybe they need to be warded better or guarded or something so this doesn't happen again. Other than that I could care less." She said and he smirked. While not as dark as him she had a darkness in her that he liked but enough good to make her care for people she loved. He knew then what he planned to do. Bella was the only witch he wanted at his side. The only one he could possibly give in to love and he would ask her to be his consort soon. To be the dark lady to their side. She'd make the perfect one.

"Tell me more about the vampires you knew before." Voldemort ask her later that evening once things calmed down. They had a private dinner together after he spent time looking into the escaped prisoner issue. They were sitting in his sitting room again reading when he ask out of the blue.

Looking over at him she hummed in thought as she sat her tea cup on the table and turned to face him more.

"Well there were 7 of them living together as a family. Carlisle was the coven leader. He had created Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper and Alice joined them later but where created by other people. They don't drink human blood and live and work around humans. I met Edward in a muggle school. I was his singer apparently and he couldn't read my mind for some reason which puzzled him. Alice could see the future but her visions were subjective and could change based on others choices. Jasper was an empath and he struggled the most with their animal diet. I always felt like he was more of the black sheep of the family. They looked at him as weak when in all actuality he was the strongest of them all." Bella said and Voldemort nodded.

"In what way?" he ask her.

"Well from what they told me he was turned by a Vampire from the south that started the Vampire wars. He lived on human blood for many years but his gift of feeling what others felt weighted on him. He was able to escape his sire somehow and Alice following her visions found him and led them to the Cullen's and another way of life. Alice I think had made him weak. He's the strongest fighter they have and his gift could technically incapacitate anyone he's fighting. I saw him pissed off when they killed James the Vampire that bit me. He was pretty scary and he tore James apart like it was nothing. But the Cullen's make him feel so weak for his blood lust that I think he believes it. They look to Alice and Edward as their strongest ones for their gifts. Emmett while doesn't have any gifts he his strongest physically and the biggest but has not real training. His wife Rosalie who hated me is a spoiled bitch and has Emmett wrapped around her fingers. Carlisle and Esme are very compassionate people and they love their family, neither have any extra gifts. Alice is annoying and likes to tell people what to do. She thinks she knows what's best for everyone because of her gift and Edward is very old fashion. He's never had a mate or lover before and could barely kiss me in fear of hurting me. I think he likes having me as a pet he could care for. I didn't see it until they left though. I think they used there allure on me all the time or they don't know how to control it." She said and he nodded in thought.

"What about this red head that you said attacked you?" he ask her.

"Victoria was James's mate. She blames me for her mates death at the hands of the Cullen's and wanted to kill me. Mate for mate. I only ever saw her twice. The day in the clearing when we met then before James started hunting me down and the day she ran my truck off the road. The shape shifters on the reservation had been running her off for a year now. I don't know much about her though. Edward never said if she had a power but she said she must be something especial for a vampire as sadistic as James to keep her around. James didn't love her but was using her for something." Bella told him and he nodded.

"I don't like the idea of a vampire out there trying to hunt you down. I play to have her killed if the dogs you mentioned haven't done so already. I have Fenrir working on that now with some others from his pack. See how she likes being hunted by real werewolves this time." Voldemort told her and Bella chuckled.

"You said before you ever killed anyone but thought about it. Whom have you thought of killing?" he ask her and she chuckled.

"Edward. When he left and betrayed me I was pissed. I wanted so bad to hunt him down and kill him but I never did. One I didn't know where he went and two Vampires while not impossible to kill it would have been harder to do so with so many of them living together. I'm not suicidal." She said and he chuckled.

"I could arrange that for you." He told her and she looked confused.

"Arrange what?" she ask.

"To kill the blood sucker for you. If you still wanted him dead that is." Voldemort said as if he was discussing the weather.

"You'd kill someone just because I ask?" she ask and he nodded.

"Yes of course." He replied as if it should be obvious. Bella took a second to let that sink in. While she could be appalled at the thought of him killing for her she wasn't. It actually made her tingle inside in a pleasant way.

"Hum its defiantly something to think about. Right now I could really care less about the Cullen's but who knows. Maybe one day I'll change my mind." She said and he nodded already planning ways to track them down for when she was ready for them to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks went by and Bella was really enjoying her new life within the dark sec. Voldemort was very good to her. They spent hours talking about books, magic and the world he's trying to create.

He was probably the most intelligent person she'd ever come across and he was passionate about his cause he was fighting for. She could also tell he cared for the close followers that were a part of his inner circle, not that he'd ever admit it but Bella could see it.

He was also a scary fucker too. Not towards her but she got to see him torture someone about a week after she was almost attacked by the Kingsley wizard from the light that escaped. He found out one of the newer death eaters that had been assigned to guard the cells had actually been a spy for the light and he didn't take betrayal well at all.

She had actually ask to be allowed to attend and at first he wasn't going to not wanting her to see him in that way but then he decided that she needed to see it. If he was going to ask her to be his consort she needed to know exactly who he was.

To his surprise he didn't see any fear or disgust on her face. She didn't appear to be uncomfortable watching from his seat where he had placed her with the LeStrange brothers standing at her side just in case something happened. She watched with interest and a light smile of her lips. Lips he'd spent weeks kissing enjoying her taste each and every time. Not that they'd done more than that he didn't want to push her.

She hadn't shied away from his touch after watching him torture and then kill the traitor and she seemed to be slightly turned on if the flush in her cheeks was anything to go by.

Bella had enjoyed watching him. She was settling into the dark side very well. She enjoyed being around so many dark aura's and dark humor. She loved watching his power and she had been very turned on watching him kill the man that had betrayed him and almost cost him his heir. His magic was addictive. She had thought Edward was a drug for her. Hell no. The dark lord was the most additive man she'd ever met and she just wanted to drown in it.

She was also starting to show a little. She had a small bump that the dark lord seemed to be obsessed over. He was always touching it and mingling his magic with that of his child's to check on it and Bella couldn't help but smile. He really was going to be a great father, even if he wasn't sure of it himself.

She had also grown close to the followers she was around every day. Harry and Draco were good friends to her now and they spent time almost every day together talking or playing chess that they taught her to play. Severus was a good confidant. He was often assigned as part of her guard when the Dark Lord was gone and they spent hours talking about potions.

She had been shocked to find out Lucius and Narcissa were married in name only and good friends but each had a lover on the side. Severus being Lucius lover for years. They were as in love as Harry and Draco were and Bella thought it was very cute.

Severus sneered at the word cute being applied to himself but Bella just laughed. The LeStranges she liked as well though they were send on missions a lot so she didn't get to spend as much time with them as she liked and Lucius was around a lot due to his lover spending so much time at the Dark Lords manor but he did have a job and business to run so he came and went often.

Severus at the order of the dark lord started teaching Bella to occlude her mind. She had natural shields that prevent Edward and anyone not a master at mind magic to get within her mind but someone as skilled as the dark lord or Severus could break though her shields so he spent time each day teaching her how to protect herself and she soaked it up like a sponge. She loved learning new forms of magic.

"Have you ever used an unforgivable on anyone?" the dark lord ask her one night as they were sitting together on their couch.

"No I don't think I've ever even attempted to use any of them. I used a similar pain curse on Kingsley that I read from a book here but I've never tried the actual 3 unforgivables." She told him and he nodded.

"Would you like to learn?" he ask her and she nodded.

"Yeah, you know I love trying out new magic's so I wouldn't be opposed to trying them out." She said and he smirked and dragged her up from the couch.

"What now?" she ask as he pulled her gently from the room towards the dungeons.

"Why not. No time like the present." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You just want to corrupt me." She teased and he chuckled.

"Why of course my dear. I am the dark lord after all." He said waving his wand to light the lanterns in the dark dungeons.

Scanning the cells he moved to pick out a muggleborn wizard that they captured a while back. They already got all the information from him they could and he would be perfect for her first victim.

Waving his wand he levitated the man to the center of the dungeon floor and bound him to the floor so he couldn't move. He sat on his knees glaring up at Bella and the dark lord who was walking around them before standing at Bella's back.

"Now listen to me carefully love. The unforgivable are very difficult to master and require a lot of power and will. You have to want to cause pain for the cruciatus curse want to see them scream for you. For the imperius curse you have to want to control them, bend them to your will and for the Killing curse you have to want nothing more than to see them die by your wand." He whispered darkly in her ear. She leaned back into him and let his instruction wash over her as his hands came up and gripped her waist pressing her body against the front of his.

"You are a very strong and powerful witch. I've see that for myself. I can feel your dark power under your skin. I can taste it on your lips. You just need to master the will to execute the curses." He told her and she nodded.

"We'll start with the easiest of the three. The imperius curse. The incantation is Imperio. Point your wand at his eyes. Look into his eyes, let his mind become your mind. Love the feel of power it will give you to force him to your will." He whispered and she nodded and raised her hand and pointed her black wand at his face looking deep within his eyes. She gave herself time to feel comfortable per whispering the spell.

"Imperio." She said and watched as his eyes glazed over and his face went blank.

"Perfect." The dark lord purred as he released the binds on the man. Bella did fell the power behind the curse. Knowing she had control of him now. Could make him do anything.

She made him stand and jump up and down just to test the strength of the spell.

"Very good." He whispered placing a kiss to the side of her forehead. She spent a few minutes making him talk or doing things the dark lord suggested before she forced him back to his knees and released the spell once the dark lord bound him again.

"Bitch." The man hissed at her once he was free again but the dark couple ignored him.

"Now the Cruciatus Cruse one of my favorites. The incantation is Crucio. This one takes more power. You have to want it, need to see them in pain. You have to think of something that makes you feel anger and hatred and want them to pay for it." He whispered running his hands over her hips and around to her small bump where there child sat. He was so turned on by watching her he couldn't stop from touching her.

Bella closed her eyes and thought of a time when she was so angry. She thought of the Cullen's and there betrayal, the anger from her father's death and then the betrayal from Jake and the pack. The light wanting to kill her baby. She let those thoughts feel her head and her body until she was gritting her teeth. Opening her eyes all she saw was Edward and she raised her wand.

"Crucio." She called out and the man in front of her scream in pain and withered in his binds.

"Yes." The dark lord hissed bending to hiss her neck.

"Make him scream louder my love. Make him scream for you." He whispered and she pushed more power into her curse and the man started bleeding from his nose and his scream tore his vocal cords.

"Join me my lord." She whispered. She could feel how pleased he was with her. Feel it in his touch, the kisses on her neck as his wand arm joined beside hers and he said the incantation as well. She let his power wash over her and she was panting as the man became insane from the power of their combined spell, blood coming out of all holes in his body as he couldn't even scream anymore, but only wither in pain.

"Kill him Bella. Kill this filth." The dark lord said dropping his wand and Bella nodded eyes flashing as she used the power and feel of his magic and her's mixing before whispering the words.

"Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light sailed from her wand to the man on the floor so strong it lifted him from the ground some before he finally died.

The dark lord turned her towards him and pulled her into a deep kiss. She kissed him back just as passionately grabbing his dark hair in her hands and trying to climb his body.

She felt so fucking high she couldn't get enough.

Apparating her to his room she felt her body hit a soft bed as the dark lord pressed her into the mattress, devouring her mouth with his own.

He was so pleased with her in that moment. She had just proven to him without a shadow of a doubt that she was the dark lady he had always wanted to find. She was sexy, smart, and powerful and the high from the kill and torture had him more worked up then he had ever been.

"Please." She gasp when he moved his kissed to her neck, sucking and biting marks as he moved down.

With a whispered word their clothes vanished and she wrapped her legs around his waist digging her nails hard into his back.

He had enough mind to make sure he didn't press onto her stomach before he slide inside for the first time since that night he met her.

They both gasp in shock and pleasure as he started taking her hard and deep and she begged for more. Grasp at his back and hair as he ran his hands and mouth over every bit of her body he could. Blood running down his back at her nails but he didn't care. The pain and pleasure fueled him on.

He fucked his dark lady several times that night. Both climbing to heights neither ever experienced before. When he finally collapsed besides her, panting he looked over to see she had already fallen asleep as he slipped the Slytherin Consort ring on her finger. Here in his bed, at his side is where she would stay from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella woke the next morning feeling wonderfully sore, warm and confused. Stretching she heard a chuckle to her side and opened her eyes to see she was wrapped around the dark lord with her head on his chest.

She relaxed against him when her memory from the night before came back and she blushed as she rubbed her hand against his bare chest. Something green caught her eye.

"What the?" she said holding her hand closer to her face. Sitting on her ring finger that was defiantly not there the night before was a sliver ring in the shape of a snake with a green jewel in its mouth. It was beautiful.

"It's the Slytherin Consort ring. I slipped it on last night." Voldemort told her as she gazed at her hand.

"But why?" she ask looking back up towards his face.

"Because since you crashed into my lift that night I've thought of you often and now living with you everyday, seeing the dark beautiful witch you truly are made me realize that I can think of no other I'd want to stand at my side. Be my dark lady Bella." He said to her. She gapped at him for a moment.

"This isn't. It isn't because of the baby right?" she ask him.

"No. The baby defiantly gave me the opportunity to see the witch that you are but you've prove time and again why you deserve the title and I find myself feeling things for you that I've never thought possible." He said and she nodded looking down at the ring. She knew what this meant.

Bonding as a consort in the wizarding world especially to someone like a dark lord was totally different then a muggle marriage. Something she had always been against.

She thought about her life since she came to the dark lord for safety for herself and their child and she knew she had fallen for the dark wizard. She loved being around him, he made her feel things no other man ever had and she craved his dark essence.

"What do you say?" he ask her and she chuckled.

"I have some stipulation before I agree." She smirked up at him and he raised an amused brow.

"Oh I'd love to hear them." He told her.

"Don't keep things from me, even if it's for my own good. That will drive me insane. I don't like being lied to. I don't want to be treated like some trophy wife and I don't want our child to be treated like nothing but a bloodline heir raised by elves and never knowing love or their parents. And I'm a jealous witch. I want to be the only witch your taking pleasure from." She said and she chuckled before rolling her over and hovering above her.

"I agree to your terms my dark little witch. But you should know I am a possessive bastard. I'll kill any man that turns your gave from me. I won't lie to you about anything even if you don't want to hear the truth and I cannot promise to say the word love to you or our child. It's an emotion I've never felt so I cannot promise that I'll ever be able to say it but I will treat you like the queen you are and our child will not go without affection. I promise you that." He told her. She looked deep in his red eyes and nodded.

"I don't need the words my dark lord. I've heard them before and they meant nothing. Loyalty and affection speak louder then empty words ever could. But if you feel the need to say them in the future I won't turn them away." She said and he nodded.

"Then I'll agree to be your consort." She said and he kissed her deeply.

Yeah she didn't need the empty words of love. She could feel it in his touch even if he didn't know he was doing it and that meant more to her then anything else could.

They dressed for breakfast after that and Bella found all her things had been moved to his room as they slept. He informed her she'd no longer had use for a separate room now and she just chuckled as she pulled some clothes out.

"Can we turn my old room into the nursery?" she ask as she came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. He licked his lips as his eyes ran over her body and he nodded.

"If that's what you want that's fine. I can had the elves more the bed out and when we get around to buying baby things we can put everything in there." He told her as she dropped the towel and slipped a shirt on along with some pants.

"I'm going to need to learn how to enlarge my clothes before I start getting too fat. Some of my clothes already feel like they're getting tight around the bump." She said looking sideways in the mirror. The dark lord just chuckled at her.

"You will never be fat and I like your bump. If you need more clothes I'll have Narcissa get a clothes designer on standby to make sure you never run out of comfortable fitting clothes." He told her and she nodded before following him out of the room.

"You're going to spoil me" she said and he nodded wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Of course." Was all he said and she just rolled her eyes but smiled.

The announcement of Bella being the consort to the dark lord came later that day. He called all the death eaters to him and made it clear she was to be addressed as my lady and anyone that didn't show her the same respect as they showed him would die painfully.

"Dark lady huh?" Bella heard amusement at the door and rolled her eyes at Harry's smiling face. Draco coming in right behind him to visit her as she went though some catalogs of baby stuff that Narcissa was able to bring her.

"That's what they tell me." She said with a chuckle.

"What's all this?" Draco ask her picking up a catalog and flipping through it.

"I'm going to have to eventually start buying the stuff well need for the baby. Your mom got me these to look at for idea until I can get the dark lord to take me shopping." She said and Draco chuckled.

"I'd love to see you get the Dark Lord to go baby shopping. Why don't you just send the house elf." He said and Bella sneered.

"I'm not some fucking uppity pureblood bitch that's too lazy to care for their own child. I don't mind the help of house elves when I'm busy or need to rest but I've already informed the dark lord that I don't plan to have house elves raise our child. That shits not going to fly with me and I plan to purchase everything and if he knows what's good for him he'll come with me." She said and Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah. Your gonna make the perfect Dark Lady. Hell I wouldn't fuck with you." Harry said and they all chuckled then and Bella smiled to herself. Maybe this dark lady thing would be so bad.

A week later Voldemort and Bella were relaxing in the sitting room when a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter." The dark lord called and saw Fenrir step inside and bow.

"My apologize on the intrusion my lord, my lady. I've come with a report." He said and the dark lord waved him over to sit in the chair across from them as he pulled Bella back against him where she had tried to move to allow him to get up.

"You've come back from the states then?" the dark lord said and the werewolf nodded.

"Yes my lord. We've been monitoring the activity on the red headed leech that attacked Lady Bella. She's been busy. She's created a newborn army to attack the town Lady Bella lived in. From what I gather she doesn't know of Lady Bella being a witch or that she's no longer even in that country. The shape shifters have prevented her from getting back towards the town so she retreated and is trying another tactic. I wouldn't be surprised if the Volturi had to step in soon as her newborns are raging ramped in Seattle." He reported and Voldemort nodded.

"What do you think pet? Should we allow the Volturi and shapeshifters to take care of this or should we end that bitch and her rapid leeches once and for all?" the dark lord ask Bella. She bit her lip for a moment in thought before smirking.

"I'd really love to see the look on her face when she realizes who I am now and maybe if the Volturi does get involved they can see were not to be messed with and maybe it would be in there best interest to align themselves with you." Bella said and the dark lord smirked and nodded. He loved how her mind worked.


End file.
